1. The Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of workstations, desks and chairs.
2. The Relevant Technology
Workplace physical fatigue and discomfort can occur in office settings in which workers spend hours at desks pouring over documents and typing on computers. It is desirable to find workplace desk solutions that enable a user to comfortably and ergonomically sit at a desk for long periods of time, increasing worker satisfaction and efficiency.